House Team Rosters (Los Angeles)
At the UCB Theatre in LA, the non-Harold house improv teams perform regular weekly shows. Like Harold night, these rosters are set. These teams perform either for an hour or half-hour (splitting the hour with another team) and set their own structure and form. Performers can play on multiple house teams. Current UCB House Teams *Convoy - performs Thursdays at 11 (split bill with Last Day of School) *Death by Roo Roo - performs Fridays at 9:30 (split bill with Soundtrack) *Diamond Lion - performs Fridays at 11 *Last Day of School - performs Thursdays at 11 (split bill with Convoy) *Sentimental Lady - performs Saturdays at 7 *Shitty Jobs - performs Sundays at 11 *The Smokes - performs Mondays at 7 *Soundtrack - performs Fridays at 9:30 (split bill with Death by Roo Roo) UCB House Team Rosters Soundtrack (this ones a bit tricky, I think their line-up has changed but I'm not sure of specifics so I'm just going off the website. Billy might be able to offer more details.) Soundtrack (Current): Scot Armstrong, Brian Gallivan, Brian Huskey, Jason Mantzoukas, Billy Merritt, Joel Spence, Jessica St. Clair, Jean Villepique, plus DJ Scott Davis (original DJ was Eric Appel) Became a house team with a weekly show in April 2008 Last Day of School (1): Heather Campbell, Neil Campbell, Mike Coen, David Harris, Drew DiFonzo Marks, Paul Rust, Joanna Schochet, Nick Wiger, Jim Woods Last Day of School (2): Heather Campbell, Neil Campbell, David Harris, Drew DiFonzo Marks, Paul Rust, Joanna Schochet, Nick Wiger, Jim Woods Last Day of School (3): Heather Campbell, Neil Campbell, David Harris, Drew DiFonzo Marks, Paul Rust, Nick Wiger, Jim Woods Last Day of School (4): Stephanie Allynne, Heather Campbell, Neil Campbell, David Harris, Drew DiFonzo Marks, Paul Rust, Nick Wiger, Jim Woods Served as a Harold team from March 2006 until being moved off Harold Night in fall of 2007 and bounced around the schedule until being paired with Convoy in June of 2008. (4) July 2012 Convoy: Alex Berg, Todd Fasen, Alex Fernie Given a weekly show, paired with Last Day of School, in June of 2008 after a 44-week Cagematch streak The Smokes (1): Katie Dippold, Brian Gallivan, Chris Kula, Billy Merritt, Joe Wengert, Jim Woods The Smokes (2): Susannah Becket, Brian Gallivan, Chris Kula, Billy Merritt, Joe Wengert, Jim Woods The Smokes (3): Susannah Becket, Eugene Cordero, Brian Gallivan, Chris Kula, Billy Merritt, Joe Wengert, Jim Woods The Smokes (4): Susannah Becket, Eugene Cordero, Brian Gallivan, Chris Kula, Billy Merritt, Lennon Parham, Joe Wengert, Jim Woods The Smokes (5): Susannah Becket, Eugene Cordero, Brian Gallivan, Chris Kula, Tricia McAlpin, Billy Merritt, Joe Wengert, Jim Woods Formed January 2009, (2) May 2009, (3) Summer 2009, (4) Summer 2010 (5) July 2012 Sentimental Lady: Suzi Barrett, Alex Berg, Mel Cowan, Todd Fasen, Alex Fernie, Johnny Meeks, Joel Spence Became a house team in September 2009, served as a Harold team from June 2006 until then. Before Sentimental Lady began performing on Saturday nights, they also had these members: Cale Hartmann, June Raphael, Leonard Robinson, Casey Wilson Shitty Jobs (1): Eric Appel, Sean Clements, Dominic Dierkes, Donald Glover, DC Pierson, Ben Schwartz Shitty Jobs (2): Eric Appel, Sean Clements, Dominic Dierkes, Donald Glover, DC Pierson, Charlie Sanders, Ben Schwartz Shitty Jobs (3): Eric Appel, Sean Clements, Dominic Dierkes, Donald Glover, DC Pierson, Ben Rodgers, Charlie Sanders, Ben Schwartz Began performing weekly shows October 2009 after monthly shows since August 2009, (3) March 2012 Death By Roo Roo (West Coast Edition) (1) - Jackie Clarke, Bret Gelman, Curtis Gwinn Death By Roo Roo (West Coast Edition) (2) - Jackie Clarke, Bret Gelman, Curtis Gwinn, Danielle Scheider, Dannah Phirman Death By Roo Roo (West Coast Edition) (3) - Jackie Clarke, Bret Gelman, Curtis Gwinn, Danielle Scheider, Dannah Phirman, Gil Ozeri, Adam Pally Death By Roo Roo (West Coast Edition) (4) - Jackie Clarke, Bret Gelman, Curtis Gwinn, Danielle Scheider, Dannah Phirman, Gil Ozeri, Adam Pally, Mike Still Given a weekly show, paired with Soundtrack, in March 2010 after a Cagematch run Diamond Lion: Tara Copeland, Eugene Cordero, Jeff Hiller, Thomas Middleditch, Eliza Skinner, Mike Still Given an biweekly Tuesday slot in February 2011 before moving to Fridays for a weekly show in October 2011 Tuesday Night Wheel In February 2011, the 11pm Tuesday slot after Comedy Death-Ray, which had been vacated by CDR Sketch months before, was filled with a rotating roster of themed shows, in pairs of two. The teams would usually perform twice a month or once a month. Special one-time holiday shows also occasionally take the slot. Veteran Harold teams like Bangarang, John Velvet, and Kid Grift, have been given slots to develop themed shows, as well. Current Coming Clean (1): Mike Leffingwell, Kevin Pedersen, Ben Siemon, Amanda Sitko, Monika Smith Coming Clean (2): Joe Hartzler, Mike Leffingwell, Kevin Pedersen, Ben Siemon, Amanda Sitko, Monika Smith (1) February 2011, (2) July 2012 The Twitter Show: Mookie Blaiklock, David Harris, Joe Hartzler, Allan McLeod, Josh Simpson, Betsy Sodaro, plus guests First slot February 2011 Paranormal Encounters: Stephanie Allynne, Neil Campbell, Katie Dippold, Mike Hanford, Ryan Perez, Paul Rust, Nick Wiger First slot May 2011 So Obsessed: (1) Curtis Gwinn, Tricia McAlpin, Seth Morris, John Reynolds, Eric Scott, Joe Wengert (2) Jon Gabrus, Curtis Gwinn, Tricia McAlpin, John Reynolds, Ben Rodgers, Eric Scott, Mike Still (1) May 2011-October 2011 - on hiatus from October 2011-November 2012 - (2) November 2012 Reuben Starship: Eugene Cordero, Katie Dippold, Anthony King, Chris Kula, Lennon Parham, John Reynolds, Charlie Sanders, Eric Scott, Kate Spencer, Joe Wengert First slot November 2011 Only in LA: Frank Caeti, Jill Donnelly, Jeff Hiller, Thomas Middleditch, Nick Ross, Mike Still, Greg Tuculescu First slot December 2011 Werner Hotdog: Julie Brister, Casey Feigh, Cissy Fenwick, Anthony Gioe, Rene Gube, Clay Larsen, Josh Simpson, Greg Tuculescu First slot May 2012 nofilter: The Instagram Show: Mano Agapion, Suzi Barrett, Patrick Carlyle, David Harris, Ryan Rosenberg, Betsy Sodaro, Drew Tarver, Dave Theune, and guests First slot September 2012 Tripod: The Improvised Movie: Suzi Barrett, Colton Dunn, Will McLaughlin, Madeline Walter, Nick Wiger First slot September 2012. Formed from previous improvised movie team Rough Cut. Only three of the five performers will appear at each show. Past Diamond Lion: Tara Copeland, Eugene Cordero, Jeff Hiller, Thomas Middleditch, Eliza Skinner, Mike Still First slot February 2011, moved to a weekly Friday slot in October 2011 Rough Cut: Suzi Barrett, Will Berson, John Ross Bowie, Tara Copeland, Mel Cowan, Colton Dunn, Brian Finkelstein, Will McLaughlin, Johnny Meeks, Eli Newell, Jacob Reed, Joel Spence, Jonny Svarzbein, Deborah Tarica, Madeline Walter, Nick Wiger First slot April 2011, last slot May 2012, became "Tripod: The Improvised Movie" Noises On: Suzi Barrett, Anthony Gioe, Jake Regal, Betsy Sodaro, Marissa Strickland, Steve Szlaga, Joe Wengert First slot October 2011, last slot January 2012 Category:Improv Shows Category:Los Angeles